The present invention is directed to a three-piece railway truck frame of xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d frame type construction having a bolster extending between first and second side frames, and in particular to a three-piece railway truck frame wherein the bolster may be selectively rigidly connected to and removed from each side frame.
Railway freight car trucks of xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d frame type construction typically include a truck frame having a pair of side frames that are spaced apart from, and parallel to, one another. The side frames are connected to one another by a transversely extending bolster. The prior railway truck frame was cast or fabricated from steel as a single unitary and integral member. Alternatively, the prior railway truck frame was constructed from three separate pieces, namely a bolster, a first side frame and a second side frame. In the three-piece version of the prior railway truck frame the connection between each bolster end and a side frame was made by mating machined cylindrical areas with one another and then welding each bolster end to a respective side frame, or by other joint structure welded together. The bolster was thereby, for practical purposes, permanently attached to the side frames. This procedure is expensive, labor intensive and makes disassembly or removal of the bolster from the side frames for conducting repairs virtually impossible without damaging the truck frame. The present invention overcomes these problems in the prior art.
A railway truck frame for a railway truck including a first side frame, a second side frame, a bolster, and a plurality of locking devices. The first and second side frames each include a window extending through the side frame. The window includes an inclined first side and an inclined second side which are arranged in a generally V-shaped manner such that the window is generally trapezoidal-shaped. The first and second inclined sides of each window include one or more generally planar bearing surfaces.
The bolster includes a first end and a second end. Each end of the bolster includes a first inclined channel having a first exterior flange, a first interior flange spaced apart from the first exterior flange and a bearing surface located between the first exterior flange and first interior flange. Each end of the bolster also includes a second inclined channel having a second exterior flange, a second interior flange spaced apart from the second exterior flange, and a second bearing surface located between the second exterior flange and second interior flange. The flanges and bearing surface of the first channel and the flanges and bearing surface of the second channel are located in a generally V-shaped arrangement with respect to one another. The first and second channels of the first end of the bolster are adapted to respectively receive the first side and second side of the window of the first side frame, such that the first side frame is located between the interior flanges and exterior flanges of first and second channels and such that the bearing surfaces of the first side and second side of the window are in engagement with the bearing surfaces of the first and second channels. The second end of the bolster is constructed in the same manner as the first end of the bolster and is adapted to engage the second side frame in the same manner as the first end of the bolster engages the first side.
One or more locking devices are located between the top of the first end of the bolster and a top side of the window in the first side frame. One or more locking devices are also located between the top of the second end of the bolster and the top side of the window of the second side frame. Each locking device comprises a jack having a first base member adapted to engage the top of the bolster and a second base member adapted to engage the top side of the window. The jack also includes first and second wedges which are located between the first and second base members. The first and second wedges are coupled to one another by a fastener that is adapted to selectively draw the wedges toward one another. The wedges thereby force the first and second base members apart from one another and force the end of the bolster into engagement with the first and second sides of the window of the side frame such that the end of the bolster is rigidly connected to the side frame. The locking devices can be selectively removed from the window of each side frame to permit the ends of the bolster to be selectively moved from the window of each side frame.